My Diary: Confidential
by xasiaxnessaxbabyyy
Summary: Emily Sheckler writes about her life in this little book but what happens when secrets from that black little book are exposed. EmilyxJoe
1. Introduction

**_I DONT OWN HANNAH MONTANA MAYBE I HAVE SOME STUFF OF HERS LIKE THE DOLLS I DONT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS EITHER BUT I KNOW THEM AND MANDY THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY IS EMILY SHECKLER MILEY CYRUS MITCHEL MUSSO NICK AND JOE JONAS AND A LITTLE BIT OF KEVIN AND FRANKIE RYAN SHECKLER ALY AND AJ ALYSON STONER JORDAN PRUITT VANESSA ZAC DEMI LOVATO AND SELENA GOMEZ!!_**

CHAPTER 1

Hi guys my name is Emily and this is my story. I write in this little black book about what goes on in my life, just like a diary but way different from that. Here are the main people in my life that are so close to me.

_**Friends **_

Miley is first, of course, she has been my best friend since I can remember. We share everything together even glue in kindergarten now that was fun. But we do not eat glue anymore. Sometimes she annoys the hell out of me with Nick this and Nick that. What a nagger, she doesn't know that I write stuff about her in this black book and hopefully she would never.

Mitchel is next; even though I just met him two years ago it feels like I've known him forever. He is not allowed to hang with Miley and I because he goes out that mean Alyson Stoner. But behind her back he comes over to my house everyday when he is not busying with his wannabe girlfriend Alyson. I hate her so much.

The there's Nick the popular guy in the school along with his brother. Even though he is popular he still hangs out with us even though we are considered "LOSERS" but he doesn't care. Everybody knows that he likes Miley and I write about that too and how he nags about her. He just sounds like a donkey when he talks about her. It is so annoying and worse than when Miley talks about him.

Now there's Joe he is the most popular guy in school, I mean like the head of the food chain. He knows everybody but he is just like Nick he is nice. He goes out with Amanda. (I will get to her later)

She considered us as the biggest loser in the school. I have been best friends with him since we were little kids. But one main thing is that I have the biggest I mean the biggest crush on him. And that is what I usually write about in this little black book. There's a rumor going around saying that he is going to break up with A.J and go out with me and I totally believe that. I think.

My step brother Ryan he is a skater. I mean let me rephrase that he is a PRO skateboarder. He is dating Aly or Alyson. He brings her home with him after school everyday. Even though I don't like her I have to when she comes over but in school I don't have too. He always has my back and what ever Alyson has to say about me he talks some sense into her. Yea that's my bro.

That's all my best friends in the whole wide world. Now for the mean people.

_**Enemies**_

Amanda but people call her A.J. I call her Amanda just to annoy which is so funny. She dates Joe Jonas one of my best friends. She is the head cheerleading. Yeah what kind of the cheerleader again.She is the head of her junior clique with her senior sister Alyson. They are both are the biggest bitches ever I hate them.

Then there is Alyson, sister of Amanda people call her Aly but I call her Alyson just to annoy her which is so hilarious. She is going out with my step brother Ryan Sheckler, yea the pro skater. Anything they have to say Ryan always has my back. What a bitch, right? I think so.

Alyson, what a fat head she is dating my best friend Mitchel and she wont even let me talk to him. She is part of A.J's clique and she is always trying to be like her. She used to be Miley and I best friend and kindergarten through 8th grade. But you know when high school comes some people want to be popular and not what to be your friend.

Jordan Pruitt she is the biggest whiner and the whole school. She is such the teacher's pet and gets straight A's. She is also popular but not as popular as the other girls. She as always hated us. But she doesn't even know me to hate me. She has the biggest crush on Nick, but he doesn't even like her. There is a rumor going around saying she slept with Joe before he went out with A.J, that is so nasty, such a slut.

Vanessa, nickname the nasty lion. We call her this because she is the nastiest thing out there, she slept with everybody in the 12th grade, except for my step brother Ryan but she is trying to get there. She is dating Zachary a.k.a Zac. We also call her lion because is the lead of the cliques all over the school. And you know how the lion is the lead of the clan that's why we call her that and she has no comeback what so ever.

Now there's Zac the best ballplayer in the school. He is captain of his team basketball team. He is dating Nasty Lion but hits on Miley and I all the time. He hates my brother because he gets all the chicks which is true. The only reason I hate him because he is a player and hates my brother and when I someone hates my step brother I'm gonna hate you.

Last but not least the best friends Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato but they consider themselves as sister. There are not popular but they are really mean. They hated us since pre-school. One time the put glue on my sit in kindergarten and I sat on it. I told the teacher they did and she didn't believe. They are really rich both of their dads own a construction building. They always get their way.

That's all I have to tell you about for right now. You will have to wait and see. Take a journey into my little black book. When secrets will be revealed, love with struck, breakups, and makeups, fights, hookups, and basically just drama. Come on I'm waiting! Come on my journey!

* * *

**_WHAT UP GUYS VANESSA AND ASIA HERE EVEN THOUGH WE ARE DOING OUR EXAMS ALL THIS WEEK WE WANTED TO UPLOAD THIS STORY BECAUSE WE WANTED TO SEE WHAT IT LOOKS IN FANFICTION WILL PROBADLY UPLOAD TOMORROW AND TRY TO DO ITS NEVER TOO LATE. _**

Love Vanessa and Asia Peace.Love. Jonas!!


	2. Starting Off

My Diary: Confindintial Chapter Two: Starting Off

Hey guys everybody is back with a whole new school year. Summer was fun, but I didn't get to hang out with Joe because Amanda was all over him this summer. But we are back with drama crushes fight and last but not least sluts. Yes I said slut. Looking at East Marshall High School, were everyone here goes to the best colleges, every music student has made it big, and everybody is friends. No, they are wrong this school is full with big nasty sluts like Jordan.

As I skateboarded to school with my brother Ryan, entered the school together, and went our separated ways. I went to straight to the office unlike my brother who went straight to his new girlfriend, Alyson. They hooked up over the summer. I picked up my schedule and my locker combination. I headed down the hallway, when I bumped into the people I didn't want to start my day off seeing. Joe and Amanda holding hands, that is so disgusting.

"Watch were you are going loser" A.J said. I gave her this ugly just like her face.

"You bumped into my thank you very much, now if you don't I have real friends to get to unlike you." I said walking away.

"Excuse me I have real friends." Amanda said.

I walked up to her and got in her face. "At least I don't stuff my bra unlike you, oh and Amanda nice panties."

"My name is A.J and what are you talking about." She said sounding confused.

I dropped everything, bent over and pulled down her pants. Everybody that was around started to laugh even Joe. She started crying in ran into Principal Morris office. All of a sudden he came out his office pointed his finger at me and mouth me come here now. As I was going to his office I kept getting that was insane Emily and I can't believe you did that to her. That was hilarious; I walked in his office sat down in the chair.

Principal Morris started talking and it started to sounding like blah, blah, blah. When he was done he told me to say sorry like you mean it.

"I not saying sorry for her being the wicked witch of the west." I said angrily.

He gave me that look that my middle school principal did when I poured milk on to Amanda's hair. I turned to her smiled, she smiled back.

"I'm sorry for you being the wicked witch of the west." I said. I got up and walked out of the principal office. I walked to my first period class. As I walked in the class I gave the teacher the late pass. I look around to see if Miley or any of my friends were in that class. But Joe was, and there was an empty seat right next. I walked up to him and sat down.

He didn't talk to me for about 8 minutes into the class for what I did to his fake girlfriend. So I ripped out a piece of paper from my English notebook and wrote down. _Are you mad at me for what I did to your girlfriend A.J.?_I slid it over making sure the teacher wasn't looking.

He opened it up and read and then shook his head. He grabbed his pencil and wrote down. _A little, but why did you do that and I know you don't like A.J but why?_

I wrote down. _I did it because she called me a loser and I don't like being called that and plus she is the wicked witch of the west and I don't like her what so ever._As slid it back over to him the bell rung. All through the day I talked to Miley since we had all our classes except for English. I heard her talk about Nick all day long. It was so annoying, just like the principal this is what was coming out of her mouth blah Nick blah Nick that.

I waited for my brother after school. I watched him as he drool over is his girlfriend Alyson. He came over to me and said, "Aly is bringing me home."

"Are you serious that wicked witch of the west sister, the wicked witch of the east?" I said

"Come on Em, she will be at our house after school, so no mean comments." He said. He was always a good brother, but when it comes to girlfriends he is always like be nice to her. The only girlfriend of his that I like was Kayla. So I skateboarded home by myself. I entered my house and got vitamin water out of the refrigerator and headed up to my room.

I took my book bag and sat down on my bed. I took out my journal and started to write.

_May 26, 2008_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was the first day of school. I pulled down Amanda's pants which was so hilarious. I thought Joe was mad at me because I pulled down her pants. He gets cuter and cuter everyday, this is like my first crush I've ever had since Oliver. I hung out with Miley and Nick today at school and every five seconds they would stare at each other. Then when Nick left she would just nag about him for about the whole period of the second of the day. Then if Miley would leave Nick would sound just like a miniature horse or a donkey just making them sounds. But I didn't listen to them I was to busy starring a Joe and when they would notice I zoned out they would hit me and ask are you listen and I just want to say no but they are my friends and I have to listen to them. I guess my first day of went kind of well, I got to talk to Joe and listen to my best friends nag about their crush, which is them. I hope Jordan doesn't find out the Miley likes Nick and Nick likes Miley cause there is going to be some drama!!_

_Signed,_

_Emily Sheckler_


	3. Nagging

_**WHATS UP SORRY WE HAVEN'T UPDATING BUT WE HAVE FINAL EXAM ALL LAST WEEK SO SORRY. WE DONT OWN ANYTHING**_

* * *

Today was probably the worst day of my school year or so I think. I woke up late and my so-called brother didn't wake me up. I have a big scar on my knee because I fell on my skateboard. I walked into school and headed to the front office so I can get a late pass.

"What is your excuse?" The attendance lady said.

"I woke up late." I said.

I walked into my second period class which is math. I walked in and saw Joe and Amanda cuddling, disgusting. Miley was starring Nick and Nick starring back. Here we go again let the nagging begin. I saw a seat next to Mitchel so I decided to sit. I pulled out my math notebook and wrote down the math problems, algebra is so hard but then again I'm in advanced class.

"Hey, why weren't you in homeroom or first period today." Mitchel asked.

"Because I woke up late and I fell off my skateboard and now I have this big scar on my knee." I explain.

I looked over at Joe and Amanda. If I was with Joe I would be way better than her.

Now it was lunch time. The day went by so fast. I pushed Demi and Selena in to the paint in the art room. Yelled at my brother for not waking me up. It was just crazy today. I sat with my normal people at lunch Miley and then at the end of the table the nerd. They call us the reject table because we have no talents. But do they know that. No.

"So Miley has Nick ask you out yet." I said while playing with my food.

"No I wish, have you asked Joe out yet." Miley teased. Yeah she knows by secret that I like Joe but she doesn't know my other secret that I write about her in my book.

"You wish, every time he is around Amanda and the popular he treats me like a big piece of nerd, loser and dirt." I said. Yeah sometimes I wish Joe wasn't popular because that means we could be together. I zoned out on Miley and started starring at Joe.

"Hey listen Emily, don't you think Nick is the cutest boy ever, because I do." "I wish he would just ask me out already." Miley said. Just shut up for once I really don't care about Nick right. I do but not in a kind of like-like.

**Gym Class**

Gym class, the best part of the day, I had it with out my friends and not the mean people. We had to partner and the coach picked our partners. Miley and Joe, Nick and Me and it just goes on. I we ran around the track, but that's when the nagging started to hit.

"So does Miley like me, because I was thinking about asking her out?" Nick said,

"Yeah she loves you actually. But wait I thought loser don't date popular people." I said.

"Well we don't but I like so, but she is just adorable, right well that's what I think. But maybe if I ask her out she would say yes." Nick said. He kept going on and on and on. It sounded like a horse. And do you notice how I said it. I feel so bad for Joe right now.

**Joe POV**

I really wanted to be partner up with Emily because she doesn't talk as much as Miley. You want to know what she sounds like talking about Nick.

"Does Nick like me, blah, blah, and blah." Yes that's what she sounds like. If Nick would just ask her out already so she and he will stop nagging about them. I feel so bad for Emily because she has to hear it of her life.

Finally, its over and I wont have to hear them nag. I walked up to Emily's locker right after gym. She is so cute, but I can't like her because I'm dating AJ and unpopular or called "Loser" and the "Cool" cant hang out with one another.

But I like her because she is cool.

"Hey Em, I hated gym today." I said.

"Me too because they would not just stop nag… wait your not even aloud to talk so why are you." Emily said.

"Well because I'm your friend and I don't care about that stupid rule about who we can hang out with or talk to, I can talk to any one I want to." I said.

"Maybe you should actually listen to yourself right now because you are such a liar." Em said angrily.

"How am I a liar?" I said getting mad.

"Okay do you really want know…" I nodded. "Let me start off ok if you can talk anyone you want when ever you want why you don't talk to me when with all the popular kids. Just because I'm considered a loser to everyone else doesn't mean I can get treated like one, and second the only reason you're talking to me now is because no one is in the hallway." Em said now I she was mad.

So I walked away, I look back and he was stunned I can't believe I just yelled at him. Stupid Emily, why did you just yell at your crush?

**Last Period of the day Science.**

I walked in and guess who I have with in my class, everybody, popular people and even Joe. I hated this class so much. The only seat open was the one next to Miley and she go with her nagging. See the class room is divided into losers, popular, skaters, and nerds. I sit in the middle with Miley so we really don't get called anything only outside the class.

"Hey, what's up with the popular people with the nasty looks." I said.

"Em they are nasty people." Miley said. As soon as class started I got a text from Joe so I opened it. It probably was the longest text I ever got in my life for sorry. _i'm sorry nd i thought about it u were rite about the how win people aren't around i tend 2 talk 2 u but maybe we can hang out 2day after school at the mall where everybody can see us i want 2 be friends like we used 2 so after school at 4. _I texted back and said _i would love 2._

**After School**

**Emily POV**

So today my brother decided to skate with me home, or you can say walk. It was silent just the way I liked until Ryan broke the silence.

"So what happen in school today?" Ryan said.

"Well a lot of things happen today, like I woke up late today and someone didn't wake me up, Miley and Nick wouldn't stop nagging, I yelled at Joe and then made up with him also he is hanging at 4 at the mall. How was your day no wait let me guess, you and Aly made out in the janitors closet, you almost fought Zac because he was hitting on Aly or the wicked witch of the east. Also instead of Aly driving me at lunch you decided to walk or skate with me but right now I guess we are walking because you didn't bring your skateboard. But tomorrow you are going to a party and Miley and I are not invited." I said. That was a super quickie.

"Wow how did you know all that and FYI you guys are aloud to the party tomorrow since you're my lil sister and Miley is like my lil sister."

"Are you serious we are aloud to go I love you so much Ryan!!" I said. I can't believe Miley and I are going to the hottest party of the year. I never expected it; I can't wait to tell Miley about this when I get back from the mall with Joe.

We got home and I went straight upstairs. I pulled out my black book and started writing.

_June 14, 2008_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today wasn't the best but it wasn't the worst. Today Miley or neither Nick wouldn't stop nagging it was so annoying how they would keep going. How about this they just ask each other out already and stopping talking but I forgot popular people don't talk or hang out with loser like us or even date. Also Jordan likes him so if she found that a loser likes Nick then there is going to be drama. After gym I talked to Joe and then I yelled at him. I ask myself why I would yell at my crush. He is so cute that he sent me a long text saying that he wants to hang out after school at the mal where everybody could see us. I hope he doesn't ditch me when he see his friends or stand me up. I so can't wait for the party!! Outfit time!!_

_Signed,_

_Emily Sheckler _


	4. Ditching and Partying I Guess?

So I was getting ready for my day at the mall with Joe. I decided to look nice from him so I put a skirt on, my Aeropastle shirt, and my tan UGGs. All of a sudden the door bell rung. That's when I started panicking. I said to myself _"is that… I can't believe he is her. OMG its four o'clock and I am so nervous._ I walked downstairs and there he is, sitting on my couch, wait he changed for me too. I'm really thinking he likes me. I approached him.

"Hey you look nice." I said nervously.

"So do you." Joe said shyly.

We walked out of the house and into his car and off to the mall. As we were walking, laughing and talking, we came across the biggest ice cream shop ever. We walked in and sat down. We ordered this big ice cream sundae with a thousand cherries on top.

"Hey I'm having some much for with you today." I said.

"So am I, just like friends again." Joe said while smile. I loved his smile his teeth are so pearly white and so clean.

But when you least expect it Joe's 'friends' or popular friends or suck ups, should I continue. Here it goes again.

"Hey Joe what are you doing here with this loser." Vanessa said.

I stood up and spoke up. "Hey I am not a loser you are just mad that my brother Ryan didn't sleep with you." I said.

"Yeah this skank." Alyson and Amanda said at the same time.

"Excuse me, bitches I mean witches." I said.

"Whatever major loser." Amanda said.

"Come on man lets go don't hang out with this loser." Zac said.

Now that got me really mad and I had to say something. "First of all I'm not a loser and second of all don't make me get my brother Ryan to beat you up again." I said.

"Didn't he tell you that I beat him up." Zac teased. I knew he was lying his ass off.

"So are you coming or what." Amanda said.

"Yeah, I don't know why but this loser just comes up next to me and starts talking to me. I really don't know why.

I can't believe it my best friend since ever just ditched me for his wannabe friends. I sat there and started cry. I'm so glad that I had my cell so I can call Ryan and tell him about what happen. I called Ryan and told him to come pick me up outside the mall. He rode up in his Range Rover. I hated being Ryan Sheckler's little sister because everybody wants to be your friend. I hopped in the car and Ryan could tell something was wrong with me.

"Hey what wrong sis." Ryan said.

"If I tell you, you promise not to freak." I said.

"I can't promise that and why isn't Joe driving you home." Ryan questioned.

"Well… Joe and I walked into the new Ice Cream Parlor and then his friends came in called me names therefore Joe ditched me and for Zac, Vanessa, Amanda and Alyson. Oh yeah and Zac said that he beat you up." I said.

Ryan hit the brakes now I know he was mad because he almost hit the car in front of us.

"What the fuck, he ditched you and Zac said he beat me up yea right when didn't even fight. But we almost did. Watch at school or at the party someone is getting beat up."

The whole way home it was silent and nobody said a word. We walked in the house and Kane and Shane came up to me.

"Hey sis what's up with you?" Shane asked.

"Nothing what so ever" I said.

"Are you sure because you look really upset." Kane said.

"Yea I'm fine Kane don't worry." I said.

"Hey mom can I talk to you about something" I said hoping she would yes but guess what.

"No sweetie I can't Im arranging Ryan's tournaments" she said.

She always says no to me when it comes to Ryan, and every since he became pro at 14 she never has time for me.

I just can't stand it. I've always be in Ryan's shadow and Im tired of it. But what comes around goes around. Plus my mom has been going crazy over the divorce with our dad. And guess who gets drag into the drama Ryan and I. so Ryan is planning on moving out for good because he keeps getting into this and he hates it.

**Next Day at School**

I walked into the school feeling so weird about yesterday after school. Everybody was saying hi to me but I wasn't even paying attention. Even though we aren't supposed to listen to our iPods in school but I did anyway. When I walked into the classroom with Joe and the rest of his friends they were just starring. I walked over to my seat next to Miley and the rest of the nerds.

"So what happen between you and Joe yesterday after school?" Miley asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I said. I tell Miley everything but not this time. Through the whole day I was quiet and every step of the way Joe would just stare.

**Lunch Time**

I walked over to my table and bump into the one and only the jerkiest friend I've ever met.

"Excuse me your in my way." I said without looking up.

"Actually you're in my way." Joe said.

"Well maybe if we move we won't be in anybody's way." I said making me have a point.

He moved and I move and we went our separated ways. I walked over to Miley who was talking to Nick. I sat down and starting eating my food. They were talking and talking so I had to leave the table and go to the empty table.

Lunch was over and now it was time to go to gym and get partnered up with the person I didn't want to get partnered up with.

"Okay, Miss Stewart and Nick, Truscott and Joe." Said Coach Henderson. What I can't be paired up with a big headed jerk. So I couldn't say anything because I really wanted to be partnered up with him. We started running on the track and we didn't say one word to him until he broke the silence.

"Look about yesterday, Im sorry that I ditched you at the mall. It was just my friends wanted be to go with them."

"Yeah whatever you lied to me and called me a loser. I guess you choose popularity over your old friends. Sorry Joe." I said.

I started running even faster and he was catching up with me. I was so happy gym was over.

**Joe's POV**

What I did yesterday to Em was uncalled for. I shouldn't have left her even though I was her ride home that is so mean of me.

I should walk up to her and apologize. But she isn't going to except my apologize because she didn't at gym. I guess Im out of luck.

**After School (Emily POV)**

I got home and got ready for the party. I can't wait to show Joe what he is missing out on.

I called Miley and ask if she is coming over and she said yea.

I was wearing a black and white dress with a ribbon around it and flowers on the bottom. Miley was wearing a pink strap baby doll dress (See dresses on our page). And we were ready to go. We headed out the door.

But we didn't expect it to get this crazy.


	5. New People are Hot

**Emily POV**

I got home from the party and ran upstairs to cry. I ran past my mom and Kane and Shane and didn't say one word to them. All I wanted was to right in my journal and so I did.

_August 5, 2008_

_Dear diary,_

_Today was the worst day of my life. I got embarrassed by everyone at that party. This is what all happen. __Miley and I walked in the party room looking so sexy. Everybody was staring even Joe. But the mean girls were planning on messing up our dresses. There was food there and stuff like cupcakes and chips and a big bowl of punch. So I was talking to Miley when a fight broke out between my brother, Joe and Zac. I tried to stop it but I got pushed down my Joe. I thought to myself how he dare do that to me. They jumped my brother and no one wanted to break it up but me. As my brother was lying on the ground coughing up blood I called the cops but they didn't come after the party was over. Anyway during the party the "mean girls" decided to get me for trying to break up the fight that they wanted to see. So they decide to shove cake in my face and pour beer on me that they had in there hand. I was laughed at and that's when I left with my brother and Miley decided to stay. She said she will get a ride home from Joe and Nick. I wonder if I can forgive Joe again. I don't think so. But I still like him._

_Sincerely,_

_Emily Sheckler_

**Next Day at School**

**Joe POV**

I cant believe what I did yesterday at the party. I jumped Emily's brother and then pushed her down after she was trying to break it up. I felt bad so I decided to go talk to Ryan about yesterday.

"Hey Ryan" I said. He turned around and his face was bruised up.

"What do you want Jonas" Ryan said as he was getting his books out his locker.

"I wanted to say sorry about what happen yesterday at the party I cracked under peer pressure and I didn't know what to do." I said. I wasn't lying Zac was intimating and he wanted to everyone to follow his rules.

"Yea whatever Jonas peer pressure yea right but uh…hey I have to tell you something." Ryan said.

"And what is that" I said wondering.

"I have people watching you and stay away from my sister" Ryan said. He pushed me into the locker and walked away with his books in his hand.

**Emily POV**

I was at my locker when a guy put his hands over my eyes. I heard to people giggling but I didn't recognize their laughs or giggles.

"Guess who" the guy said. Now I know who its but I decided to say the wrong person.

"Aaron Carter no Orlando Bloom." I said.

"What! I sound and look way better than Orlando Bloom or Aaron Carter." He said.

I turned around to see three people standing there. It was Tony, Casey, and Taylor. My best friends from San Clemente, when Taylor and I became friends we were inseparable but I had to move to Los Angeles for Ryan. And that's when we grew apart.

"What are you guys doing here." I said. I was shocked to see them.

"Our moms wanted to move here because there was like a lot of drama between all the parents and talking about your mom and dad how like they made the drama happen and town and our parents didn't want to hear it so now were here." Casey explain.

Wow that was a lot. I cant believe they thought the drama was happen in that town because of my mom and dad.

**At Lunch**

I walked over to Miley and introduced her to Tony, Talyor and Casey. Instead of Ryan sitting with his friends he decided to sit with us today and so did Nick. He wont talk to Joe after what he did that's what hey says.

"So how are these whores here so I can be warn" Talyor said laughing.

"They are much better than the ones back home" I said she so got my joke but I can see that Miley felt left out so I decided to talk to her.

"Hey Miley how was English" I said trying to make her feel comfortable around my friends.

"Horrible Jordan and Alyson made fun of me the whole during the session" she said.

"Why were they being mean to you" I said.

"Beacause Nick was talking to me and you know how Jordan likes him and Alyson was yelling at me because I was talking to Mitchel." She said.

"Why doesn't Mitchel just sit with us." I said. Mitchel isnt supposed to be popular but the only reason people like him is because he daddy is the owner apple and he is super richer.

"Hey Em how are you and Joe" Taylor said.

"Joe and I arent together, and I cant forgive him for what he did" I said.

"I know that stupid but did you tell you like him" Taylor said.

Taylor, Ryan, Nick, Casey, Miley, and Tony were all staring at me. I looked away and saw Joe walking over to my table and I looked down.

"Well speaking of him here he comes." I said quietly uder my breath.

Ryan Tony and Casey stand up and wait for him to come over here. OMG what are they going to do to him.

"Fuck off Jonas" Ryan said.

"Yea back the hell up" Casey. Casey is like my big brother like Ryan and Tony they have always been there when it comes to boys.

"Jonas didn't I tell you not to come near my sister." Ryan said.

"Actually I came hear to talk to my brother,Nick." He said as he walked away with his brother.

**Joe POV**

I walked away with Nick.

"Why are you sittingg with them today" I said.

"I don't wanna sit with you guys and I kinda like Miley so I was sitting with her." Nick said.

"Wait did you just say you like Miley" I said so shocked.

"Yea I did Joe you have a problem with that" Nick said. His face was saying I can date anyone I want to date.

"I thought you would never fall for a loser" I said. I didn't mean to come out like that but it did.

"Oh really now if shes a loser Im loser." Nick said shaking his head and walking away.

The bell rung now I have to go to math with Emily.

**Math Class**** (Emily POV)**

Taylor, Tony and I walked in the class room laughing our asses off.

"Ok so tell me the popular people what are they like" Taylor said.

As they were walking in I explain all of them to her. The only person she knew was Alyson for a couple years ago.

"Woah Alyson grew boobs, I remember when she was flat chested and had braces and short hair and glasses."

"Me too remember when Ryan had braces" I said laughing.

"Yea that was so funny" Taylor said.

"Can you girls shut up Im trying to learn." Tony said.

"Tony class havent even started yet." I said

"Well still I don't care." Tony said.

"Everybody calm down we have three new students today.Tony and Taylor and Hanna how about you guys introduced you guys." Mrs.Wilcock said.

"Hi Im Tony Im hot, nice body, can skate, and Im from San Clemente." Tony said laughing. The teacher gave him a evil look and says "How about you Taylor" Taylor stood up and introduced herself "Im from San Clemente, Emily is my best friend, and I hate whores" she said laughing and sat back down. Mrs.Wilcock gave her the same look she gave Tony and says "We don't talk like that." "Now Hanna, tell us about you too." Hanna stood and you could tell she was shy. "Hi my name is Hanna Im rich, I love to write, and I moved here from New York." She said.

Shes a total brat. She would fit right in with them. And all the guys were drooling. This year should be insteresting.


End file.
